1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring camera, and more particularly to a monitoring camera that is weather-resistant outdoors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monitoring cameras have become ubiquitous due to the need for personal safety, and are deployed both indoors and increasingly outdoors. However, the monitoring cameras set up outdoors are easily damaged by wind and rain, because the lenses are extended out of the case of the monitoring cameras. Furthermore, it is found that the focus is often lost because of the impact of severe weather on the camera.
Specific disadvantages of the conventional monitoring camera are described as follows.
1. When the conventional monitoring camera is used in outdoors, rain easily permeates the camera at the joint between the lens and case. Even though the joint between the case and the lens is treated with waterproof material, the joint easily loses the waterproof feature over a long period of use.
2. Also, when the conventional monitoring camera is used outdoors, the camera lens easily loses focus because the force of wind or shock, and thus a person often needs to adjust the camera lens.
The weather-resistant monitoring camera in accordance with the present invention obviates or mitigates the aforementioned problems.